Tired
by Macky19
Summary: When Dally goes missing for a few days Johnny discovers why he might really be so protective over him


**Warning- Abuse and fluff**

 **I don't own anything, and please enjoy**

Dallas had been avoiding him, he was sure of it. It had been six days, they were practically attached at the hip, usually, they didn't go more than a day until they saw it other, this was out of the ordinary.

Johnny had been nervous, had he done something to anger him? He couldn't think of anything he could have done, though Dally was hot tempered, and could get riled up easily. Perhaps he had done something without realizing it.

After a couple of days, he had gone to Buck's, despite being rather intimidated. He wasn't afraid of Buck, but he knew how he was. Dally often stayed at Buck's when he didn't stay at the Curtis', he was almost positive if anyone knew where Dallas was it would be him. The older boy had brushed him off, telling him that he hadn't seen him in a few days.

"Where's Dally?" He had asked Ponyboy on the fifth day. He felt like he was sinking to a new low, risking making Pony worried by mentioning their friend's disappearance. But he was beginning to worry, perhaps something was wrong with his friend who he loved like an older brother. Despite his worry about making his younger friend anxious, he asked anyway. What he got was practically the opposite reaction than expected.

The younger boy had shrugged, not giving it another thought. Johnny frowned.

"I mean, he's usually around more often." Johnny elaborated. Ponyboy shrugged again, obviously wanting to focus on his math work.

"How am I supposed to know?" He asked casually, an odd hint of annoyance in his voice. He twirled his pencil between his fingers as they laid on the bedroom floor working on their homework together. Ponyboy glanced up at his friend and his tone softened a bit upon seeing his friend's upset look.

"Look, Johnny, he'll turn up. You know how he is." With those two short sentences, the subject of Dallas Winston was dropped, and never brought up again.

There was no way Johnny was going home. He could hear his parents arguing from down the street, he couldn't deal with that, not with everything that had been going on.

He debated going to his best friend's house, where he would, of course, be welcomed. It was a bit cool out, but with a fire, he would be decently comfortable for the night in the lot. He made the split decision to not spend the night at the Curtis' and headed for the lot.

As he arrived at the lot he was surprised to see that a fire had already been lit. He was even more surprised by the familiar blond haired greaser standing across from him.

"Dally!" He cried, a small smile set on his face upon seeing his friend. The smile faded as quickly as it came as Dallas stepped away from the fire, hiding his face in the darkness.

"Dallas?" Johnny asked the nervous setting back into his chest. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing wrong, Johnny," Dally said, his voice quiet and monotone.

Johnny rose a brow, stepping around the fire, causing Dally to step back even more. A frown set on the younger boy's face, now he was sure something was wrong. Dallas Winston was a fighter, he could trick his way out of anything with the help of his fists. But he would never run from anything, especially not from Johnny Cade.

"I know you're not okay." He said taking two steps forwards.

Dallas took two steps back, this time with his back facing the fire.

"Please, Dallas." Johnny practically begged. They were both moving slowly now. Dallas backward, and Johnny forwards.

Dally took half of a step back, and that was all that it took. The bright flames of the fire lit up his face like a jack o'lantern, and Johnny gasped in horror. The hood's face was severely bruised, his lip split open, and one eyelid blackened. His blue eyes were tired and hazy, trying not to focus so the pain of the black eye wouldn't increase. Looking at the severely beaten man, Johnny almost questioned if it actually was Dally.

His hands flew to his mouth, covering it in utter shock, as Dally looked down in shame.

"I bet it's weird for you to see me like this, huh?" Dally said almost jokingly. He sighed, dropping the playful tone. "It's weird for me to see me like this too.

His head dropped in shame, and Johnny felt sympathy set into his heart. He knew the feeling, he knew it all too well. That feeling of that you deserved it, and that everyone was looking at you and judging you. It was awful, Johnny had experienced it his entire life, and now here was Dallas experiencing it too. Tears welled up in Johnny's eyes, surprising himself. He wasn't a crier, he had never been. But seeing Dallas like that, it was too much for his to bear.

Dallas looked shocked at the sight of the tears that were welling up in his younger friend eye's as well. For a moment he just looked at him, his eyes observing him intensely, and clenching his jaw.

"Christ, kid, don't cry." He finally said after a few long moments of silence. He pulled him close, his arms wrapped around the much smaller boy awkwardly. Through his blurry eyes, Johnny could see the greaser's focused face, his cold eyes. Dally's rough hand rubbed his back gently, though Johnny barely felt it through his jean jacket.

"Why?" Johnny demanded, his voice muffled due to the fact that his face was buried into the young man's chest.

"Why, what?" Dally asked softly, releasing him from the hug.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Johnny demanded, his voice tinted with anger, though it was of course not aimed at Dally. They were both silent for a moment.

"Because we shouldn't have to fight back, Johnny. You shouldn't have to fight back. I'm tired. I'm tired of fighting for something I shouldn't have to fight for." Dally said, his blue eyes finding his. Johnny swallowed hard, processing what Dally had said. He wanted to deny it, take the easy way out and try and convince himself that it was his own fault and that he deserved it. But he knew that wasn't true.

"We shouldn't." He quietly agreed. And with those words spoken the two friends stood in a comfortable silence as Dally pulled him into another warm embrace.

 **Please review- Macky**


End file.
